Blog użytkownika:Astrid 13/Zwykły dzień pełen zajęć na Berk
Troszkę ode mnie: -'Wątpie, że będę mogła codziennie dodawać opowiadanie, więc nie będzie to regularnie,' '-Wszystko dzieje się po JWS2,' '-Stoick żyje,' '-piszę z wielu perspektyw, ale głównie z perspektywy Astrid :) ' '-Astrid ma przyjaciółkę, Haki (jej smok to Franii) to kuzynka Czkawki i jej rodzice mieszkają na wyspie Andros (kilka minut smokiem z Berk) , ale ona mieszka u Gothi. Jest jej pomocniczką i taxi :p' -'Smok Haki to stormcutter z czupryną na łbie i z futerkiem na brzuszku,' '-Ogólnie to ja jestem Astrid, ale czasem piszę z innych perspektyw.' Rozdział 1 Perspektywa Czkawki: Obudziłem się dość wcześnie. Ubrałem się i wyszedłem na dwór. Uświadomiłem sobie to, co wczoraj się stało: Walka z Drago! Wszyscy teraz się przygotowywali do wielkiej uczty wieczorem w twierdzy. Perspektywa kogoś, kto obserwuje: Astrid podeszła do Czkawki i pocałowała go w policzek: -Dzień dobry, jak się spało?-zapytała z uśmiechem na twarzy. -Dobrze, księżniczko, a ci?-odpowiedział Czkawka odwzajemniając uśmiech. -Cudownie! Przelecimy się na klify? -Tak, oczywiście! Szczerbatek, lecimy!-zawołał Czkawka -Wichurka!-Astrid zawołała swojego smoka i po chwili już była w powietrzu. Perspektywa Astrid (moja perspektywa ;)) : Lecieliśmy w ciszy. Gdy dotarliśmy usiedliśmy na skrawku klifów. Przysunęłam się do Czkawki i przytuliłam się. On mnie objął, powiedział : Kocham Cię, Astrid ''i pocałował mnie w czoło. Kocham, kiedy tak robi.. Uśmiechnęłam się i bardziej się wtuliłam. Pomyślałam : ''To już nie jest ten słaby Czkawka, który zawsze się za mną chował. Teraz wyrósł na odważnego, umięśnionego i jeszcze bardziej inteligentnego. Teraz czuję, że on mnie może ochronić. I gdy tak się wtulam w jego ramiona czuję się bezpiecznie. Patrzeliśmy jeszcze przez chwilę na błękitne morze i wskoczyliśmy na smoki i wróciliśmy do wioski. Obudziliśmy resztę jeźdźców, a ja poleciałam po Haki i Gothi. Zostawiłam Wichurę na zewnątrz i weszłam do środka. Tam zobaczyłam, jak Gothi i Haki jedzą śniadanie. Poczekałam, aż skończą, po czym Haki i Gothi poleciały na Franii, a ja na Wichurze. Na dole już wszyscy na nas czekali. Gothi zaczęła rozdzielać zadania. Ja, Czkawka, Haki, Smark, Śledzik i bliźniaki mieliśmy przygotować twierdzę. Od razu zabraliśmy się do roboty. Ustawialiśmy stoły, wieszaliśmy dekoracje. Oczywiście nie obeszło się bez durnych zabaw bliźniaków. Biegali, bili się, ale Stoick przyszedł i gdy wrzasnął już wszyscy normalnie pracowali. Około 14.00 zrobiliśmy sobie przerwę na obiad. Zjadłam razem z Haki, Czkawką i jego rodzicami przepyszną zupę pieczarkową!!! -trzeba było przyznać, że Valka świetnie gotuje. Po obiedzie zrobiliśmy patrol wyspy: -Śledzik i Sączysmark, lecicie na północ-rozkazywał Czkawka - Astrid i Haki, południe. Bliźniaki wschód, a ja lecę na zachód. Wszystko jasne? -Tak!-wykrzyknęli wszyscy chórem, po czym polecieli tak, jak Czkawka im przydzielił. Rozmawiałam z Haki: -Jak tam? -zaczęłam. -Spoko. Jaki macie plan na jutro? -spytała Haki. Zawsze lubiła wszystko planować - Hmmm. O 5 rano patrol, potem zajęcia w smoczej akademii, lot z młodymi jeźdźcami. No i to chyba wszystko. Ale i tak nigdy nie wiadomo, co się zdarzy.-uśmiechnęłam się lekko -Okej. Będę przed piątą. Jutro pod wieczór mam zamiar odwiedzić rodziców, jeśli mi Stoick pozwoli. A jak nie pozwoli, to i tak polece- stwierdziła i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Gdy wróciliśmy, było około 18 i zaraz miała zacząć się uczta. Uczesałam się ponownie w ten sam warkocz, potem założyłam moje ciepłe ,,rękawiczki" i ruszyłam w stronę twierdzy. Po drodze spotkałam Czkawkę, więc poszliśmy razem. Zabawa trwała bardzo długo. Wszyscy jedli, tańczyli, muzyka grała. Czkawka zaprosił mnie do tańca: -Pozwoli pani?- spytał swoim spokojnym głosem wyciągając do mnie rękę i uśmiechnął się szeroko, bo wiedział, jaka będzie odpowiedź -Oczywiście!-odwzajemniłam uśmiech i podałam mu rękę, po czym wyrwaliśmy do tańca. Patrzył w moje oczy, a ja patrzałam w jego wielkie, cudowne, zielone oczy. Minęliśmy się w tańcu ze Stoickiem i Valką. Wszyscy mieli uśmiechy na twarzach. Skończyłam tańczyć i usiadłam z Czkawką przy stole. Po jakimś czasie stwierdziliśmy, że jesteśmy już zmęczeni, więc wymknęliśmy się z twierdzy. Często na ucztach takich, jak ta wychodziłam z Czkawką, bo się nam nudziło. Spacerowaliśmy brzegiem morza. Księżyc pięknie świecił i odbijał się w wodzie. Szłam w objęciach Czkawki. Zawróciliśmy i doszliśmy do wioski. Berk w nocy było piękne. Szczególnie podczas pełni. Było mi zimno. Weszliśmy do Czkawki do domu, a potem do jego pokoju. położyliśmy się przytuleni i nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy, zasnęłam w jego objęciach... Jak wam się podoba? Może być?? Zmienić coś?? Podzielcie się w komentarzach swoją opinią. Jakby co, to będę opisywać tak jakby, co dziś się działo, ale nie będzie to codziennie. Z koleżanką z naprzeciwka (to właśnie Haki) robimy codziennie różne rzeczy, więc na swój sposób będę to opisywać. Rozdział 2 Perspektywa kogoś, kto opowiada: Astrid obudziła się pierwsza. Wstała i zeszła na dół, aby zrobić śniadanie. Stoick i Valka jeszcze spali, więc po cichu weszła do kuchni i zrobiła kilka kanapek i zaparzyła herbatę. Gdy skończyła, Czkawka zszedł akurat na dół: -Dzień dobry!-zawołał spoglądając w piękne oczy swojej dziewczyny. -Dzień dobry, panu. Śniadanko gotowe!-odpowiedziała i wskazała na stół z gotowym jedzeniem. -Ohoho, na pewno będzie pyszne!-stwierdził Czkawka i usiadł przy stole. Perspektywa Astrid: Po śniadaniu wyszłam z Czkawką na dwór. Reszta jeźdźców już była, tylko ostatniego jeźdźca brakowało... Spojrzałam w górę i zobaczyłam, jak Haki z Franii lecą do nas. Oczywiście lecąc robiły różne spirale, beczki. Zawsze lubią się wygłupiać. -Cześć wszystkim!-zawołała do nas zsiadając ze smoka-to co, robimy ten patrol? -Tak. Ja z bliźniakami i Haki patrolujemy wschodnią stronę wyspy, a Astrid, Śledzik i Sączysmark zachodnią. Patrzcie też uważnie na morze, bo mogą się zdarzyć statki wrogów. A i proszę, Astrid nie pozabijaj się z sączysmarkiem.-opowiedział Czkawka żądzącym tonem. -Widzę, że będziemy we dwoje, malutka?? Nie zwracaj uwagi na tego mądrale, tylko patrz i podziwiaj moje mięśnie!-zaczął Sączysmark do mnie. -Jeśli chcesz nadal mieć tą rękę, lepiej zachowaj ją przy sobie!-odpowiedziałam mu z groźbą w głosie. Jak za starych, dobrych czasów. hahaha :D -No dobra, dobra, spokojnie. - Sączysmark już wsiadał na smoka. - To lecimy? -Do zobaczenia! - zawołałam do Haki i Czkawki, gdy już siedziałam na Wichurce. Oczywiście Sączysmarka zignorowałam. Lecieliśmy jakiś czas, a tu nagle : -Śledzik, czy mi się wydaje, czy to to, co ja myślę?? -Spytałam się kierując głowę w stronę jeźdźca na gronkielu. -Tak, na pewno. To są ślady Tajfumeranga. Trzeba... -nie dokończył, bo mu przerwałam. -Wyślę do Czkawki straszliwca i pos patrolu zbadamy to dokładnie- zarządziłam. -Właśnie to chciałem powiedzieć.- Śledzik tak jagby przymilkł. Po jakimś czasie wróciliśmy. czekaliśmy jeszcze chwilę na Czkawkę, Haki, Szpadkę i Mieczyka, ale tylko chwileczkę.Znowu jadłam u Czkawki. Tym razem jednak Valka przyżądziła rybę, którą Stoick wcześniej złowił. Po obiedzie poszłam obserwować, jak tam idą Haki zajęcia z młodymi jeźdźcami. Nawet dobrze sobie radziła. Trochę jej pomogłam, jeśli nie mogła się wysłowić. Potem przyszedł Czkawka i razem z nimi obserwowałam zajęcia prowadzone przez Śledzika. Widać było, że sprawiało mu to przyjemność. Potem ja i Czkawka prowadziliśmy próbny lot małych wikingów, a Sączysmark z bliźniakami pilnowali wszystkiego z ziemi. Wyszło nawet dobrze. Wszyscy byliśmy już bardzo zmęczeni. Słońce powoli chowało się za choryzont. Jutro jest dzień wolny -''pomyślałam. Wreszcie będę mogła przelecieć się gdzieś z Czkawką, odpocząć, poodkrywać nowe lądy. Zdążyłam się za tym stęsknić. Trzeba też poćwiczyć z Wichurą. Pościgać się z Haki... Poszłam z Haki do sadów. Gothi powiedziała swojej pomocnicy, że możemy zebrać trochę jabłek. Wzięłam z mojego domu wcześniej kosz, aby wszystko zabrać. Zaczęłyśmy zbierać. Miałyśmy już jabłek po brzegi, więc wróciłyśmy do wioski. Zaniosłam kilka jabłek do swojego domu, potem trochę dałam Śledzikowi i dla Czkawki i jego rodziców całą resztę. Haki dała bliźniakom i Smarkowi. Była już noc, gdy skończyłyśmy. Wioska nocą była taka tajemnicza, a zarówno piękna. Czkawka pocałował mnie na pożegnanie, a ja się jeszcze do niego przytuliłam : -Na pewno chcesz być sama? Nie będziesz się czuła samotna?-spytał zatroskanym tonem, gdy się od siebie oderwaliśmy. -Przecież wiele razy już byłam sama. A poza tym jest ze mną Wichura. -odpowiedziałam i łagodnie się uśmiechnęłam. -Dobrze. Dobranoc, do jutra.-dał mi jeszcze całusa w policzek i odprowadził mnie wzrokiem do domu. -Dobranoc, Czkawka.-odpowiedziałam mu i zniknęłam za drzwiami swojego domu. Zapaliłam świecę i położyłam ją na szafce przy moim łóżku. Rozwinęłam mapę, którą dostałam od swojego chłopaka i zobaczyłam, że wśród wielu wysp jest puste miejsce. Postanowiłam, że jutro polecę tam z Czkawką. Zgasiłam świecę, położyłam się i zamknęłam oczy. Jutro czeka mnie ciekawy dzień... '''I jak? Jutro może dodam kolejne. Zamierzam z Haki razem to pisać. Na przykład ona będzie do mnie przychodzić i trochę ja będę pisać i trochę ja :)Ale jeszcze to przemyślimy.' Smoczanoc :* Rozdział 3: Zagadka Przepraszam, że nie pisałam długo, ale teraz już mam chwilę wieczorem :) ' Perspektywa Astrid:' Rano obudziła mnie Wichurka. Weszła przez okno i zaczęła wydawać różne dźwięki. Wstałam i ją pogłaskałam: -Cześć, mała. Jak się czujesz? Zaraz wracam i polatamy- powiedziałam i poszłam się ubrać i uczesać. -Raauu.-mruknęła na odpowiedź i położyła się na podłodze. Przyszłam chwilę potem i razem wyszłyśmy przez drzwi. Wreszcie wzbiłyśmy się w powietrze. Leciałyśmy wysoko- tak, jak uwielbiałyśmy. Położyłam się na smoku i patrzyłam w różowe od wschodzącego słońca chmury. Rozmyślałam o wielu rzeczach... O tym pustym miejscu na mapie... -O tym miejscu!!! - podniosłam się nagle - no przecież! Wichura, wracamy. Muszę coś powiedzieć Czkawce! -zarządziłam, a smoczyca zrobiła szybki wzrot i leciałyśmy już w stronę Berk. Po wylądowaniu zeskoczyłam ze smoka i wdrapałam się przez okno do pokoju Czkawki. Szczerbatek mnie zobaczył i podszedł się przywitać. -Hej, Szczerbek.-uśmiechnęłam się do niego, a on wrócił na swoje miejsce do spania-Czkawka, już słońce wstało - szepnęłam chłopakowi do ucha, a on po chwili usiadł na swoim łóżku. -Cześć, Astrid. -uśmiechnął się, choć nie był do końca wyspany - co tu robisz tak wcześnie? -Przeglądałam wczoraj wieczorem mapę, którą mi dałeś i zobaczyłam między wyspami wielką pustkę. Chciałam dziś rano z tobą polecieć i to sprawdzić - napiszemy twoim rodzicom kartkę, że polecieliśmy szukać reszty mapy. -Dobrze, poczekaj na dworzu. Za moment przyjdę - powiedział, a ja wyskoczyłam po cichu przez okno i czekałam głaszcząc Wichurkę. Nie czekałam długo, a jak mnie zawołał przez okno, wspięłam się znowu. -Co jeszcze? -spytałam się z niecierpliwością. -A co z tą kartką? - odpowiedział i wyciągnął z szuflady kawałek papieru i zaczął pisać. Po cichu zeszliśmy na dół, wzięliśmy kilka jabłek i wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Nikt oprócz nas jeszcze nie wstał. Wsiedliśmy na smoki i odlecieliśmy. Lecieliśmy jakieś 10 minut, po czym ujrzeliśmy wyspę, na miejscu, gdzie na mapie nic nie ma. Wylądowaliśmy ostrożnie. Czkawka miał w pogotowiu broń i tarczę, a ja tak, jak zawsze - topór. Coś ruszyło się w krzakach. To tylko straszliwiec. Ale nie bylejaki. To był pocztowy straszliwiec! -Pewnie już wstali i nas potrzebują. -stwierdził Czkawka rozwijając papier. - Yhm, to Haki-pisze, że mamy już wracać, bo trzeba zrobić trening, patrol i zacząć przygotowywać się do wyścigów, a my ją zostawiliśmy z bliźniakami, Smarkiem i Śledzikiem, który ciągle tylko gada o tym, jak Sztukamięs bolał brzuch. -zaczęliśmy się śmiać. -No, powinniśmy im pomóc. A ja muszę zaplanować datę wyścigów i zorganizować zapisy i podzielić ludzi na grupy. - odpowiedziałam, gdy skończyliśmy się śmiać. -Ja mogę ci trochę pomóc. Jeśli ojciec nadal będzie chciał ze mną gadać o ,, Jesteś chlubą Berk, synu, musimy zacząć poważnie myśleć o twojej przyszłości" - udawał ojca Czkawka -Ale zrozum, że jesteś ,,Chlubą Berk" i możesz się wymigać ile chcesz, ale w końcu i tak nie ominie cię ten moment, w którym będziesz wodzem. Stoick wiecznie nie może wypełniać wszystkich obowiązków. Musi też odpoczywać. -Wiem, dziękuję. - pocałował mnie w policzek. - a teraz powinniśmy na prawdę wracać. Mamy jeszcze dużo roboty. Wskoczyłam na smoka i po chwili już byłam z Wichurą < i Czkawką na Szczerbatku obok > w powietrzu. Przez moment, jakby coś przeleciało mi z niezauważalną szybkością tuż przed nosem, może Czkawka też to zauważył, ale stwierdziłam, że to mógł być tylko liść. Na Berk przywitała nas Haki. -Nareszcie!!! Gdzie wy zniknęliście?! Jak mogliście mnie z nimi zostawić?! - pokazała na kłócących się niedaleko bliźniaków. - Spokojnie, my tylko się przelecieliśmy po różnych krainach. - odpowiedziałam - no dobra, a teraz do roboty! - wykrzyknęłam i od razu reszta jeźdźców się przy mnie zjawiła. Spojrzałam na Czkawkę proszącym wzrokiem, wiedział, że chcę dać rozkazy. On tylko na odpowiedź się uśmiechnął- TAK! :D Szpadka, Mieczyk, lecicie razem ze Śledzikiem na drugą stronę wyspy, czyli tam, gdzie mieszka Pleśniak. Czkawka, Sączysmark, lasy i kawałek gór. A ja i Haki sprawdzimy wioskę i zaplanujemy trening i wyścigi z Gothi. Wszyscy odlecieli. Zostałam tylko ja i Haki : - No to co, najpierw port i spiralą aż do twierdzy? - spytałam - Tak, może być, tylko szybko, a potem będziemy planować z Gothi wyścigi. - odpowiedziała podekscytowana W kilka minut obleciałyśmy całą wioskę i zabrałyśmy się nie za planowanie wyścigów, ale za planowanie treningu. Skończyłyśmy i przyleciał Czkawka. Zapukał do okna i wszedł. - Hej, pomóc wam? - spytał. - Tak, jasne, przecież chciałeś mi pomóc - uśmiechnęłam się. Planowaliśmy około godziny i wypisaliśmy termin zapisów. - Czkawka, idziemy to wywiesić? - zapytałam spoglądając na swojego chłopaka i jego wielkie oczy. - Dobrze, chodźmy. - odpowiedział i ruszył w moją stronę. Po tym, jak przyleciała reszta jeźdźców, Haki zaczęła opowiadać plan treningu : - Polecimy na jedną z Zagmatwanych Wysp i tam, złapiemy trochę straszliwców, na pocztę i dla młodych. Każdy bierze dwa straszliwce. Nie mniej nie więcej. -wytłumaczyła - jak już zjecie obied, przyjdźcie do twierdzy, będziemy tam czekać. - ZROZUMIANO???!!! - chciałam się upewnić, czy wszystko jasne. -Tak! - odpowiedzieli wszyscy chórem, bo aż się przestraszyli. -To dobrze - powiedziałam sobie cicho. -A teraz - zaczął Czkawka - macie czas wolny. Do zobaczenia!! - Pa! - odpowiedzieli tylko Haki i Śledzik i odlecieli ze swoimi smokami. - No, to znowu zostaliśmy tylko my. - zaczęłam - Zrobimy sobie piknik ze smokami w Kruczym Urwisku? - zapytał Czkawka, chodź znał odpowiedź. - No jasne! Chodźmy po rzeczy i może tym razem się tam przejdziemy? - naszedła mnie myśl - Dobry pomysł! A teraz chodźmy do mnie po jedzenie. Jak na razie to tyle. Jestem już zmęczona. I to baaardzo. Jak się podoba? Nexta dam nie wiem kiedy. Może jutro, ale nie będę obiecywać. Teraz życzę już Dobranoc i żeby Wam, miłośnikom smoków na całym świecie śnił się lot na wymarzonym smoku. Balansy pośród chmur i szybowanie w powietrzu jak najwyżej!! :* Rozdział 4: Zagadka Część 2 Perspektywa Astrid (znowu :D ) : Wzięliśmy kilka kanapek i kilka jabłek, zapakowaliśmy do toreb, które były przy smokach i poszliśmy wąską ścieżką w stronę lasu. Uwielbiałam te drzewa tutaj. Zawsze wydawało mi się, że one chcą mi coś przekazać lub wskazać mi drogę. Nie wiem, czemu miałam takie odczucie. Dotarliśmy. Słońce było już wysoko na niebie. Przez drzewa nie przechodziło wiele promieni słonecznych, ale gdy podeszliśmy do jeziorka, słońce od razu zaczęło przyjemmnie obejmować mnie swoimi cieplutkimi promieniami. Właśnie w tym momencie przypomniałam sobie, jak bawiłam się jako małe dziecko z mamą. Było trochę zimno, ale ona mnie przytuliła... Naglę odczułam tęsknotę w moim sercu. Siedziałam już z Czkawką na trawie, tuż przy brzegu. Położyłam głowę na jego ramieniu. Odetchnęłam. Przy nim już nie czuję się samotna. Mam przecież wiele przyjaciół i są dla mnie, jak rodzina. Nie ważne, że nie łączą nas więzy krwi. Jak dla mnie cała wioska, to jedna, wielka rodzina. Wyciągnęłam z torby dwie kanapki i podałam jedną Czkawce : -Dziękuję - powiedział i zabrał się za jedzenie kanapki. -Smacznego - odpowiedziałam i także zaczęłam jeść. Gdy już zjedliśmy, położyliśmy się na polanie i patrzeliśmy w niebo. Chmury tworzyły różne wzory. -Przelecimy się? - spytałam nagle. - Tak, mamy jeszcze trochę czasu - odpowiedział mi Czkawka i wstał. - Okej, to może na zachód, tam jest takie puste miejsce na mapie. - zaproponowałam siedząc już na smoku. - Dobra, ale nie na długo! - wykrzyknął Czkawka, bo już wystartował. Ruszyłam za nim. Lecieliśmy jakiś czas, gdy zauważyliśmy jakąś wyspę. Dokładnie w tym pustym miejscu. Zawołałam, żebyśmy lądowali, a mój chłopak potwierdził dawając mi znak głową. Gdy wylądowaliśmy, zauważyliśmy, że ta wyspa jest pokryta wieloma kwiatami i drzewami. -Cudowne! - wydusiłam z siebie zachwycona. - Tak, żeczywiście piękne - odpowiedział Czkawka, który trochę bardziej panował nad emocjami - prawie, jak w Sanktuarium. - Idziemy? - spojrzałam na niego proszącym wzrokiem. - No dobrze, ale mniej się na baczności. Jeszcze nie znamy tej wyspy i nie wiemy, co tu się może czaić. - ostrzegał mnie chłopak. - Spokojnie. Po prostu trzymajmy się razem. - rzekłam i chwycąc wikinga za rękę, ruszyłam przed siebie. Ta kraina wyglądała niesamowicie! Nie da się opisać rego, co widziałam. Cała masa kwiatów różnego rodzaju, drzew i innej roślinności. Mój wzrok skierował się na słońce-powinniśmy wracać. Opuściliśmy wyspę, rysując najpierw na mapie zarys wyspy. Po powrocie na wyspę, wszyscy już czekali na nas w twierdzy. - Wreszcie jesteście - zaczęła Haki z oburzeniem. - Jakby co, to czekaliśmy jakieś 3 minuty - szepnęły bliźniaki. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. - Lecimy? - zakończył śmiechy Śledzik. - No jasne! - odpowiedział jedynie Czkawka. Na bagnach lecieliśmy całą grupą. Rozdzieliliśmy się tylko na moment. Po chwili wszyscy mieli już po dwa Straszliwce. Wróciliśmy i Czkawka ogłosił, że teraz musimy troszeczkę pomóc w stajni. Wszyscy poszliśmy do miejsca, gdzie odpoczywały wszystkie smoki z Berk. Tam wysprzątaliśmy wszystkie boksy oprócz jednego. -Co wy wyprawiacie?! - wkurzył się Stoick. Zaczął na nich strasznie się wzdzierać. Za karę zostali jeszcze dłużej i naprawiali szkody. Ja i Czkawka poszliśmy do kuźni, bo od kilku tygodni pracowaliśmy nad strojem do latania dla mnie. Po jakimś czasie byliśmy zbyt zmęczeni. Poszliśmy do mnie do domu i zjedliśmy kolację. Przy świetle świecy siedzieliśmy jeszcze i dokańczaliśmy rysunek wyspy. Potem on poszedł do siebie ,(oczywiście pocałował mnie na pożwgnanie) a ja od razu położyłam się spać. - Dobranoc, Wichurka. - powiedziałam tylko do smoczycy szeptem i zasnęłam. To tyle na dziś, mam nadzieję, że się podoba. :) Proszę o wyrażanie swojej opinii w komentarzach. A, i będę wstawiała opowiadanie w jednym tekście. Po prostu będę to odzielać. Smoczanoc :* Rozdział 5: Tajemnicze spotkanie Perspektywa kogoś, kto opowiada ;) : ''' Rano Astrid wstała i jak zawsze ubrała się, uczesała i zjadła śniadanie. Przed wyjściem jeszcze dała Wichurce troszeczkę kurczka. Czkawka zrobił podobnie, a gdy skończyli obywdoje wyszli na dwór. -Cześć Astrid! - zawołał dziewczynę syn wodza stojąc w drzwiach swojego domu. - Hej! - odpowiedziała Astrid z uśmiechem i podeszli do siebie. Czkawka przytulił ją. -Wyspałaś się? - zapytał z miłym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Tak, a ty? - Nie do końca, ale może być. Polatamy? - Oczywiście! - odpowiedziała entuzjastycznie wojowniczka. Wsiedli na smoki i wzbili się w powietrze. - Jutro są wyścigi - zagadnęła Astrid kładąc się na grzbiecie Wichury. - Tak, nie wiem, czy przyjdę - zastanawiał się Czkawka. - Znowu? No weź, będzie fajnie! - dziewczyna zaczepiła go. - Hahahaha. Dobra, tym razem przyjdę. - obydwoje się roześmieli. - A właśnie. Pamiętasz tą wyspę? - Astrid sobie przypomniała. - A no tak!! Nie zobaczyliśmy i nie zbadaliśmy tego do końca. Lecimy? - Tak!! A przy okazji zrobimy sobie ... trening przed wyścigami!! - Astrid wykrzyknęła i zaczęli się ścigać. Po krótkiej chwili dolecieli do wyspy. - Patrz!! Czy to ... - Astrid zatkało . -Tak, to chyba ... - Nocna furia!!! - wykrzyknęli razem - Wow! Myślałem, że zostałeś sam, kolego - powiedział Czkawka do Szczerbatka z zachwytem. - Widać nie! Powoli lądujemy!! - Astrid zażądziła . Wylądowali kilka metrów od nieznajomego smoka. Nadal byli zamurowani. Szczerbatek podszedł ostrożnie do nocnej furii. Nagle smoki zaczęły na siebie warczeć. Już miały strzelić plazmą. Czkawka i Astrid odsunęli sie. Po chwili spojrzeli, a smoki bawią się razem, jakby znały się już od dzieciństwa. Para z uśmiechem obserwowała zabawę dwóch smoków. - No to co, wracamy ? - spytał Czkawka. Jego smok spojrzał na niego błagalnym wzrokiem - jeśli chcesz, może polecieć z nami. - To dobry pomysł - odpowiedziała Astrid - spójrz na jej oczy! Ona jest smoczycą!!! - To nie jest jego rodzina. Mama mówiła, że jego rodzina już zmarła. Nocne furie nie żyją tak długo. - mówił Czkawka - możliwe, że oni są ostatnimi osobnikami tego gatunku!! Nie tylko Szczerbatek!! - chłopak przyjął do wiadomości, co się stało. - On ją polubił. Ona sama nie poleci. Ma uszkodzone skrzydło. - nagle Astrid powiedziała - Skąd to wiesz? - spytał ze zdziwieniem Czkawka. - Nie wiem - otrząsnęła się dziewczyna - tak coś na chwilę przejęło nade mną kontrolę. - Okej ... Spróbujmy do niej podejść i zobaczyć, co z tym skrzydłem. - zmienił temat chłopak. Podchodzili powoli do furi. - Spokojnie, chcemy ci tylko pomóc. - Raauu - Szczerbatek jakby potwierdził słowa swojego jeźdźca. -Rzeczywiście, złamane. - stwierdził, gdy podszedł do smoczycy. - Poszukam z Wichurką jakichś mocnych gałęzi, a linę weźmiemy z mojej torby - powiedziała Astrid, wsiadła na swojego smoka i poleciały szukać. Wróciły dość szybko i od razu wszyscy wzieli się do pracy. Po kilku minutach skrzydło było w miarę usztywnione. Smoczyca mogła latać. Na Berk wrócili około południa. Trwały właśnie przygotowywania do jutrzejszych wyścigów. Wszyscy się przestraszyli, gdy zobaczyli nocną furię inną, niż Szczerbatek. Obydwie nocne furie, jedna z jeźdźcem, i Wichura z jeźdźcem wylądowali na głównym placu. Cała wioska zebrała się wokół nich. Przez tłum przedzierał się wódz: - Co tu się na Thora ... - nie dokończył, bo zobaczył drugą nocną furię - to ... czy to ... '''Next będzie jakoś w tym tygodniu, ale to zależy tylko od tego, czy zmotywujecie mnie komentarzami. ;) To z Astrid to nagle mi się wymyśliło, później dowiecie się, co z tym będzie dalej :D Smoczanoc :* Rozdział 6 Wcześniej nie napisałam, że na wyspie jest taki Franek, który jest chłopakiem Haki. Dziś trochę krótko, ale następnym razem będzie dłuższe :) -Co tu się na Thora dzieje???!! - wykrzyknął zdumiony wódz - Tato, znaleźliśmy wyspę nocy!! Szczerbatek nie jest sam!!! - mówił zachwycony Czkawka. Wszystko umilkło. Wszyscy tylko spoglądali raz na Szczerbatka, 2 nocną furię i na Czkawkę. I tak przez dłuższy czas. Gdy w końcu uwierzyli, że to nie sen, ocknęli się. Nagle wódz ogłosił : - Nocne Furie nie wyginęły. Teraz będziemy o nie dbać i chronić je! Wikingowie zaczeli skakać, cieszyć się. potem tylko Szczerbatek pokazał nocnej furii całą wioskę, a Czkawka i ja układaliśmy plan na wyścigi. Jeszcze zabraliśmy się chwilę za mój strój do latania. Ten dzień był męczący. Poszłam się położyć tuż po zachodzie słońca, bo byłam strasznie zmęczona. Jutro rano będą zawody. 'Więcej już nie napiszę. Wena mi się skończyła. Bardzo przepraszam. ' 'Tak wogóle, to mam na myśli zupełnie nowe opko o ,,mnie" będę tak jakby Astrid, ale z trochę innymi cechami charakteru i z innym imieniem. Co o tym myślicie? Tak wogóle, to pisać jeszcze to opowiadanie, czy jest nudne dla was? Proszę o komentarz (szczególnie o tym nowym opku ) Pisać dwa ( to i to nowe), czy jedno (tylko to, lub tylko o nowe) ? ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone